Pub Thugs
|affiliation = |goal = |headquarters = The Snuggly Duckling |fate = }} The Pub Thugs are supporting characters in Disney's 2010 animated film, Tangled. Appearances ''Tangled When Rapunzel and the thieving Flynn Rider leave the former's tower to explore the world, they come across a seedy pub known as the Snuggly Duckling, where a gang of grotesque thugs replenish themselves. They recognize Flynn as a fugitive wanted by the royal guards for a hefty reward, and fight over who gets to turn him over. Rapunzel puts a stop to this, explaining that Flynn is her guide on a journey in which she hopes to fulfill her lifelong dream. This prompts the thugs to reveal their dreams, while also revealing themselves to be much less gruesome than they initially seemed. Now allies, the thugs help Rapunzel and Flynn escape the guards. After Flynn is arrested, the palace horse, Maximus, rallies the thugs for a rescue mission. With Flynn free, he rescues Rapunzel from her controlling kidnapper, Mother Gothel, and returns to her rightful place as Princess of Corona. The thugs are pardoned for their crimes and join in the festivities in honor of Princess Rapunzel's return. Tangled Ever After The thugs were seen as attendants of Rapunzel and Eugene's (Flynn Rider) wedding. Tangled: The Series The thugs (both old and new) will have the role of accompanying Rapunzel on her journey in the upcoming animated series.'Tangled' Animated Series with Mandy Moore, Zachary Levi to Debut on Disney Channel in 2017 List of thugs Hook Hand= Hook Hand is the most prominent of the thugs, and serves as their feared leader with a dream to become a pianist. He is first seen glaring at Rapunzel and Flynn (while sporting his hook) as they enter the pub. When Vladimir reveals that Flynn is a wanted man, Hook Hand decides to turn him into the guards for the reward money, and orders Greno to find them. The thugs fight over Flynn, and eventually hold him steady as Hook Hand prepares to knock the thief unconscious. Rapunzel physically assaults Hook Hand to stop this, before pleading for Flynn's freedom so that he can help her experience her dream. Hook Hand responds to this by revealing his own dream to be a concert pianist. The other pubs join in by revealing their own dreams, and they soon establish a friendship with Rapunzel, and by association, Flynn. However, Greno returns with the guards, unaware of the thugs' change of heart. Hook Hand sneaks Rapunzel and Flynn through a secret passage, but not before giving his wishes to Rapunzel's dream-oriented goal. Hook Hand returns when Maximus rallies the thugs to break Flynn out of prison in order to rescue Rapunzel. Hook Hand is last seen during Corona's celebration over the return of their lost princess (Rapunzel); according to Eugene's narration, Hook Hand went on to become a famous pianist, just as he had dreamed—he is seen wearing a gold variant of his hook, here. He returns in Tangled Ever After, playing the piano during Rapunzel and Eugene's wedding. |-|Big Nose= Big Nose is the most "beautiful" of all the thugs. He is a hopeless romantic, with the tendency to be constantly abused by Hook Hand. His dream is to find love in someone who can see his inner beauty. He is first seen during "I've Got a Dream", where he expresses his various shortcomings while also hoping to find true love. In the end, he receives his wish after meeting a woman during the epilogue celebration. He returns in Tangled Ever After, seen attending Rapunzel and Eugene's wedding. |-|Vladimir= Vladimir one of the strongest and most menacing of the thugs. His hobby includes collecting ceramic unicorns. Vladimir is first seen at the Snuggly Duckling pub blocking the door from Flynn Rider so that he can turn him in to the guards. However, beautiful Rapunzel halts the attempts and her desire to live her dream inspires the other thugs to reveal and embrace their dreams. Vladimir reveals to Rapunzel that he collects ceramic unicorns. Later on when the guards arrive, Vladimir covers for Flynn by turning in Shorty, another thug. And later, on near the end of the film, Flynn is arrested and Vladimir joins some other thugs in rescuing him by taking out some guards. Vladimir is last seen watching Flynn escape with Maximus to rescue Rapunzel. In Tangled Ever After, Vladimir attends Rapunzel and Eugene's wedding ceremony and sits alongside his fellow thugs. When Rapunzel and her father are about to walk down the isle, Vladimir quickly turns around to watch, accidentally knocking a thug out with his horn. Vladimir also makes a cameo appearance in Wreck-It Ralph in the crowd of Game Central Station. |-|Attilla= Attila, along with Vladimir, is one of the Pub's muscle, and wears a large metal helmet that covers his entire face. He has a tattoo of a cupcake on his right upper arm, alluding to his love of baking and his dream of opening a baking shop. Attila is first seen at the Snuggly Duckling and participates in the brawl over which thug turns in Flynn Rider. Soon after, Attila and the other thugs are inspired by Rapunzel to reveal their dreams. He shows Rapunzel and talent for baking during so. Later on, Attila helps Flynn escape prison by knocking of the Captain of the Guards with a frying pan. He is last seen watching Flynn escape with Maximus the horse. In Tangled Ever After, he's briefly seen in the crowd of Rapunzel and Eugene's wedding. |-|Shorty= Shorty is the oldest and possibly craziest member of the Pub Thugs. Shorty was first seen without any lines during the song "I've Got a Dream". Right after the song, he spots Mother Gothel who is spying on Rapunzel with the thugs. He begins to flirt with her until she puts a knife to his nose and demands to know where the secret tunnel in which Rapunzel and Flynn escaped through leads. Later on, he and the other thugs break Flynn out of prison. Shorty is last seen being floated up into the sky by lanterns during the kingdom's celebration commemorating Rapunzel's return. In Tangled Ever After, Shorty stands next to Flynn at the beginning of the ceremony, but is playfully shoved out of the way upon his comment on Rapunzel's appearance. Later, at the end of the ceremony, he is seen yelling "Happy birthday!" |-|Ulf= Ulf dreams of becoming a professional mime. He is also the only major Pub Thug without a speaking role. Ulf is first seen at the Snuggly Duckling pub during the song "I've Got a Dream". Later on, Ulf assists some of the other major thugs in their mission to rescue Flynn Rider from prison so that he may rescue Rapunzel from the villain Mother Gothel. Ulf is last seen at the end of the film acting as a mime in front of the crowd (although everyone is bewildered by the act); Flynn remarks that he assumes that Ulf is happy, as he never told him otherwise. In Tangled Ever After, Ulf can be seen at the wedding ceremony sitting alongside the other thugs. |-|Minor thugs= Gunther Gunther is first seen at the The Snuggly Duckling pub during the song "I've Got a Dream". He is shown straightening a crooked painting of a puppy in a corner of the pub that he decorated. His dream is to be an interior designer. Tor Tor is another tough-looking thug covered with weapons. His dream is to be a florist because of his secret talent for organizing plants. He doesn't appear much in the film. Greno Greno is nicknamed Gretta by Hook Hand. He is a muscular pub thug that was sent by Hook Hand to find some royal guards to turn in Flynn Rider. After the song "I've Got a Dream", he arrives back with the guards not knowing that the thugs have changed their minds on turning in Flynn. He has a black star tattoo on the back of the inside of his forearm. Innkeeper The innkeeper has a very little role in the film, and is only seen making a soup of chameleons and other lizards, which makes Pascal scared. However, he plays a bigger role in the ''Tangled'' video game in the Snuggly Duckling level. Axel Axel also has a little role in the film, but a big one in the video game. He is very worried about almost everything and he is also the little brother of the innkeeper. Bruiser Bruiser is a big, tough-looking thug who likes to knit. He also appears in the video game where he keeps Flynn Ryder and Rapunzel from talking to Vladimir until he gets a drink. Killer Killer is a smaller thug with lots of needles on his shoulder pads and belts with scissors and thread on them. Killer likes to sew and in the movie is seen sewing a cut on Bruiser's arm. Fang Fang is not actually seen, but is mentioned in the song "I've Got a Dream" where we see his puppet show performance. Pirate Thug Pirate Thug is the second largest thug, with Vladimir in first place. He has a big dark red beard and he also has a peg leg. In the film, he is seen putting Flynn on the floor while giving a sign to Vladimir to stomp the floor so Flynn flies up. In the video game he is just seen sitting on a chair drinking beer. Goat Boy Goat Boy has a little role in the movie and he is seen being hugged by the Big Nosed thug when he sings "like everybody else I got a dream". He also appears in the video game when Rapunzel and Flynn get a mission from the Innkeeper to cheer him up. He has a goat whose name is Milton. Gallery Trivia *Hook Hand's dream to become a pianist may be based on early Disney character Captain Hook from Peter Pan, who had the ability to play the piano rather well in spite of having a hook on his left hand. *Shorty makes a slight resemblance to Bashful from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. References es:Los Rufianes del Patito Frito Category:Disney characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Tangled Characters Category:Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Character groups Category:Animated characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:German characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Characters with disabilities Category:Disney Crossy Road characters Category:Siblings Category:TV Animation Characters